


not laughing at you

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Katara continued writing her letter. “You know they hate change. It’s not about you, Zuko.”





	not laughing at you

Zuko paced his office. Katara didn’t have to look up; the worn path in the carpet testified to his habit.

“I just don’t understand why the council is so against this! I mean, it would help them, too!”

Katara continued writing her letter. “You know they hate change. It’s not about you, Zuko.”

“Of course it’s about me! They hate me!”

“They don’t hate you, they’re just not used to you yet.”

“They do! I don’t know why, I’m a fucking delight!”

He stopped short at Katara’s stifled snort. 

“You’re laughing at me!”

“...Nooo….”

He glared.

“....Yeah.”

He sighed. “Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write about zutara based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
